He's Been There
by BaaamItsChloeKesling
Summary: [AU] Yuna Lesca is nothing but average. She works in a restaurant daily and has one true friend. Her stepmother is cruel to her and so are her step sisters. The only real friend she has is her chatbuddy, but who could this mysterious chatbuddy be? R&R Plz
1. I Want To Meet You

_**He's Been There**_

By. ChloeBrunetteRocker1

Summary: AU Yuna Lesca is nothing but average. She works in a restaurant daily and has one true friend. Her step-mother is cruel to her and so are her step sisters. The only real friend she has is her chat-buddy, but who could this mysterious chat-buddy be? R&R Plz!

······························

Chapter 1.

I want to meet you

"And so Cinderella and her Prince Charming lived happily ever after."

Yuna shut the book. She was sick of the ! Why couldn't someone seriously just write a realistic story? What was wrong with the Authors, the writers?

"Yuna! Get your fat ass down here and clean up this mess!"

Yuna sighed at the anger in her step-mother's voice. She had to clean, like any other day. But cleaning seemed to be the only thing she could do; clean and work. She worked at the café not too far from her house. It was a nice job, little pay. She worked there a lot, just to get away from her step-mother's cleaning instructions.

She headed down the stairs where her step-mother was standing by a table. Her step-sisters, Lisa and Hannah, were giggling at the mess of a drink dripping from the table. Yuna sighed to herself, and grabbed a rag,

"Hurry it up, slow ass."

One of them spat. They both giggled evilly. Yuna wiped down the table, ignoring their insults,

"You're _such_ a slacker, Yuna. Gosh."

Lisa hissed and started to laugh with Hannah. Yuna put the rag in the dirty clothes basket, and grabbed her backpack. School wasn't much of an escape, but she had to go.

······························

She pulled up in her strange-looking van that had graffiti sprayed all over it. Her step-mother had gotten it at some auction and it didn't cost much, obviously. She was about to park in a certain parking-spot, but just then, a loud sound of hip-hop music came blasting passed her; the most popular teenagers in the school had taken her spot.

She sighed. She watched as they got out; one by one. First out was Wakka DiMaggio, he wasn't the most popular guy, but he was still in. He got out of the car, holding onto his beloved Rikku Gippert, his friend.

Then there was Tidus Murray; he was definitely the most popular, liked guy in the school. Other then that, he was gorgeous; simply gorgeous. He helped his friend, Dona Louis, out of the car. She was evil, mostly to Yuna. Yuna had never been taunted by Tidus but she had been taunted by Dona.

Yuna sighed and drove her car into an unoccupied spot. She got out, and could hear Dona's giggles and her gossiping. Yuna grabbed her books and headed towards her locker.

"Did ya hear? Dona's gonna break up with Tidus and go out with that new kid... uh, forgot his name."

Some said to the next to her. Yuna couldn't stand the gossip. Dona had played every single guy in the school, it was so obvious she wasn't going to stay with Tidus.

Yuna, however, wasn't allowed to get herself involved with a guy. Like she would actually get one; no one in the school really _liked_ her. She had one good friend, Lulu. Lulu was her only true friend. Rikku once pretended to be Yuna's friend, but then she just stabbed her in the back.

"Ya, Tidus is totally gorgeous. I don't get why Dona would break-up with him! I mean, I'd take him in a heart beat"

"OMG Jessica! What about Justin?"

"Ya, whatever. Tidus is hotter then Justin."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Yuna slammed her locker shut and headed towards her first hour: Algebra. She was horrible at Algebra, and the worst part of it was that Dona was there to make fun of her.

She took her usual seat which was in the back of the class, all alone. She shuffled through her books, and realized she took her cell phone. She panicked; someone had sent her a message.

She stuffed it into her binder swiftly, and headed out the door, finding the nearest bathroom. She opened her cell phone cover:

blitzer4life says: hey

She smiled. She loved talking to him. She actually didn't even know who he really was though.

princessgrl192 says: hey

blitzer4life says: whatcha up to?

princessgrl192 says: why r u IM-ing me during school hours lol I had to leave my class!

blitzer4life says: yea I know. I was bored and i had time to waste be4 homeroom. So when am I goin to get 2 c who u r?

princessgrl192 says: umm soon. But I have to go. I don't want 2 b late 4 class lol. bye ttyl

blitzer4life says: alright c ya but remember I rly wana meet u soon lol

She flipped her phone-cover shut. If only she knew who he was. But if he did, he probably wouldn't like her, right? She sighed heavily and headed towards her TA class.

······························

After class, she headed to Lulu's locker just to greet her,

"Hey Lulu."

Yuna said, with her books in her hands. Lulu smiled at her and grabbed some books out of her locker,

"You won't believe this. Everyone's obsessing over Rikku dumping Tidus."

Yuna rolled her eyes,

"They're desperate to find something to talk about! Anyways, I talked to blitzer today."

She announced. It was now Lulu's turn to roll her eyes,

"Come _on_ Yuna, just ask him what his name is for Yevon's sakes! Or tell him your name. I mean, he could be anyone! He could be Wakka DiMaggio for all we know!"

Yuna giggled,

"I highly doubt that. But he is so nice. Maybe I should tell him to meet me somewhere?"

"Hmm, sounds good to me. Anyways, we got P.E. right? Darn!"

Lulu shouted, slamming her finger into her locker. Yuna gasped,

"Are you ok?"

"Never mind me. Let's just get to class."

Lulu said, sucking on her finger. She then grabbed her books, Yuna following behind her.

······························

"And besides that, I expect you to be extremely accurate at doing this because if you are not then"

The teacher was cut off by Yuna and Lulu walking into the gymnasium, dressed in their uniforms,

"Ah, Miss Lesca and Miss Anderson, it's nice of you to join us."

Mr. Arnold, the gym teacher said,

"Lulu you may go take a seat next to Mr. DiMaggio over there, and Yuna you may go take a seat next to Mr. Murray over there,"

Yuna sighed and took a seat next to Tidus. He didn't say anything to her; he never really did talk to her, he just ignored her.

"Now, on with the lesson,"

······························

After gym class, Tidus headed outside of the high school for a little break. He was bored and decided to IM his good old friend.

blitzer4life says: hey

Yuna headed outside also and walked to the opposite side of where Tidus stood. She opened her phone,

blitzer4life says: hey

She smiled and decided to chat with him before she got to lunch.

princessgrl192 says: hey. u IM me like all the time now lol

blitzer4life says: yea I rly wnt 2 meet u at least tell me ur name

princessgrl192 says: mebbe sum othr time I got 2 get 2 lunch. So ttyl?

blitzer4life says: ugh k, well c ya once again. luv ya even tho I dnt even no who u r lol

princessgrl192 says: lol thanx u r like the nicest person I no. well bye ttyl. luv ya 2

Both of them closed their cell-phone cases and headed to lunch.

······························

"You seem... distracted."

Lulu pointed out. Yuna took a sip off her lemonade,

"I just don't know Lulu. I want to tell blitzer who I am, but what if he stops talking to me when I do?"

"Yuna, you have to tell him sometime! I mean, come _on_. What if he's like prince charming or something?"

Lulu inquired, biting into her cheese pizza. Yuna giggled,

"I doubt that! He seems so sweet though..."

"Oh, yeah, forgot to tell you. I got invited to a blitzball game. It's Friday night at six, think you could come?"

Lulu asked. Yuna looked down,

"I'd have to sneak passed my step-mom. But, I'd love to."

"Cool. I'll just have to tell Jeff then."

Lulu added, getting up to throw her tray away. Yuna sighed and put her head down. She noticed Tidus and Wakka getting up to throw their trays away. Yuna saw Wakka messing with Lulu a little bit; this angered Yuna.

She got up and grabbed her tray, marching over to them,

"What's going on Lulu?"

She asked quietly. Lulu pulled her away,

"Nothing."

"Geez, we just having a friendly conversation, ya? Chill..."

Wakka added glancing at Yuna. Yuna looked at her feet. Wakka then started laughing his butt off,

"You are pretty weird, ya?"

He said. Yuna looked at Tidus; his face looked indifferent.

"Let's sit down, get away from this weirdo..."

Wakka said, dragging Tidus back to the table. Yuna looked down embarrassedly,

"I'm sorry Lulu, I ruined everything. I'm just useless. I can't do anything right."

She mumbled. Lulu put a pale hand on Yuna's shoulder,

"Don't say that. I appreciate your concern. Wakka and I are good friends. I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth."

She said smiling warmly. Yuna returned the smile,

"Thanks Lulu."

They returned to their seats.

Tidus, from afar, was dwelling over something. Wakka looked at him quizzically, along with the rest of the gang,

"Wassup?"

Wakka asked, concernedly. Tidus shook his head,

"Y'know that I've been chatting with? I really wanna meet her, but she won't even tell me her name."

Wakka put a hand on Tidus' shoulder,

"Don't worry 'bout it, she's probably just some kinda loser, ya? Not something to worry about. Anyways, you gonna eat that burger?"

Wakka asked. Tidus shook his head, and completely ignoring Wakka's previous comment, he got out his cell-phone,

blitzer4life says: hey im in the cafeteria where r u

Yuna heard a 'bing' on her cell-phone,

"It's him!"

She squealed opening her phone-cover like a mad woman. Lulu sighed,

"He says he's in the cafeteria,"

Yuna added,

blitzer4life says: im in the cafeteria where r u

princessgrl192 says: so am i

She stopped. He wanted to know where she was. Lulu looked around, hoping to see a guy with a cell-phone. Her eyes lied on Tidus,

"Yuna, there's no one with a cell in their hands"

She lied. She knew it wasn't Tidus. There was no way. That was like a one percent chance out of one hundred.

blitzer4life says: plz tell me where u r i rly wnt 2 meet u my friends think im crazy but man I rly wnt to

princessgrl192 says: i am so sry but tell me where u r

blitzer4life says: im sitting the main table.

blitzer4life says: i gtg sry well latr thn mebe?

"Darn it!"

Yuna exclaimed stomping her foot. She was so close, yet so far. Who was he? _Who _was he? The main table? Where was that?

"The main table..."

"Yuna, just forget about it. Someone's onto the account. Let's just forget about it, ok? He's as scared as you are!"

Lulu exclaimed. Yuna looked at her feet,

"I guess you're right."

······························

End Of First Chapter.

This is based off the movie 'A Cinderella story' with Hilary Duff & Chad Micheal Murray (AKA cutie!) lol. Hope you liked my first chappie, if you didn't, too bad, I am still going to update! Also if you haven't notice Yuna is chatting with Tidus and she has no idea, and he has no idea. Interesting? Oh yes!

-chloè


	2. Rumors and Breakups

·······································

A/n: just one note and that would be thanks to my reviewers: **kyritawuv, Yuna But Blonder, innocentenshi, **& **xTidusLuvrNoellex** (might I add she has a wonderful story that I helped her write called 'Stuck' and she needs six more reviews for an update!)

-chloè

·······································

Chapter 2.

Rumors and Break-Ups.

It was finally the end of the school day. Yuna greeted Lulu at her locker again with her bag in her hand,

"I think I'm going to play some baseball tonight. I don't have anything else to do. Want to play?"

"Sorry Yuna, I can't. I have this school project thing to do with a total jerk so"

"Who is it?"

Yuna asked. Lulu turned around to face her, she had all of her books in her hands and looked like she needed some help,

"Wakka DiMaggio..."

"Oh my Yevon, Lulu! You've had the biggest crush on him for _ever_! So why is it such a bad thing?"

Yuna enquired holding onto her books a bit tighter. There was a pleased smile placed across her thin lips.

"Yeah, it is. He calls me 'Gothic girl' and says I have to do the whole project! He can't even say my name right!"

Lulu wailed in rage. Yuna grabbed a book off of Lulu's jumbo stack of books with a soft giggle,

"He just doesn't know you well enough! Anyways, my step mother will probably make me work at the café tonight anyways."

"You make it sound like it's not such a bad thing."

Lulu added, walking next to her. Yuna shook her head,

"I get used to it. The workers there are always so nice, maybe that's why I don't mind it."

She explained. Lulu nodded continuing to walk,

"Oh great..."

She mumbled as the 'group' headed towards them. Tidus was in the front of the group, Dona hanging all over him like always, Wakka beside them, his arm wrapped around Rikku's back.

"Looks like the rumors weren't true."

Yuna muttered to the sight of Tidus and Dona. Lulu rolled her eyes,

"They won't last."

She started to walk again. Yuna got a small glance of Tidus who looked at her for about a split second then continued to walk.

"You know, I'm starting to think people like Tidus and Dona are meant for each other though. I mean, they're both rich, popular, and they look perfect together..."

She said quietly.

"I mean, everyone thinks they're meant for each other..."

"Well, what do you think they say about you?"

Lulu asked unexpectedly. Yuna stopped walking and looked at her feet,

"They don't even know I'm alive."

"Hey diner girl, can I order a sandwich to go?"

Wakka DiMaggio asked as they walked passed. Lulu elbowed Yuna and started to walk again,

"And you said they didn't even know you're alive."

·······································

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Hope you and Wakka have a good time with the project."

Yuna said jokingly. Lulu just waved and got into her jeep taking off. Yuna sighed looking down. Just then, her cell phone rang. She answered it,

"Yuna! I want you to pick me up some Salmon, we're all out!"

It was her step-mother, nonetheless. You see, Yuna used to have a perfect life. She was best friends with her father, Braska. After Yuna's mother died, Braska bought the café which was named 'Braska's'. He then fell in love with Fiona, and married her, which came along with Yuna's two step-sisters who hated her surpassingly. After that, cruel fate hit them. Her father died and she was stuck with her step-mother and step-sisters. Fiona got the house, and everything in it. And to Yuna's dismay, Fiona also got one other thing... _Yuna_.

So now Yuna spends her days cleaning up after her evil step-mother, who now owns her father's café. The title soon changed to 'Fiona's' and it's where Yuna works 24/7 now.

"Okay."

Yuna said without argument, and hung up. She sighed with annoyance and got into her sophisticated van, driving to the super market.

·······································

Afterwards, she dropped it off to her evil step-mother. Well, she had one thing to do now; work. It seemed all Yuna _ever_ did was work. She was a perfect student in school which required studying, and plus she had to work full-time at the café. Pretty soon she made some friends, the workers there. They were some of her best friends.

Yuna walked in clumsily with her apron on. She smiled and waved at the workers and then started to serve a few tables. She then heard an assemblage of giggling and chuckles. She turned her head slightly and noticed that 'the group' was in the corner of the café, and this included Tidus.

She shook her head in relief that she didn't have to serve them.

"Yuna! I'm bushed! I have tons of people I'm serving... could you please serve the group in the back?"

Shelinda, one of the workers asked. Yuna looked at the group in the back; it was them. She shook her head,

"B-but I cannot..."

She began but then realized Shelinda had disappeared in the groups of workers. She grumbled to herself and skated over to them holding her notepad in her hand,

"Well, well, well! If it isn't diner girl!"

Wakka exclaimed in an awfully cheerful taunting voice. Rikku wrapped an arm around him and glared at Yuna,

"I'm still waiting for the sandwich, by the way."

Wakka added with a teasing grin. The group chuckled, and Dona sat up in her seat,

"Well, what do you have that doesn't have any fat, any carbs, or any sugar?"

She asked boastingly. Yuna bit her lip and smiled,

"Water."

Dona gasped along with everyone else except for Tidus who just chuckled a little.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

Dona asked with a snotty attitude in her tone. Tidus elbowed Wakka and whispered,

"Well it was funny."

"Ugh, just get me the salad, diner girl."

Dona mumbled secretly flipping her off under the table. Yuna smiled sweetly at her and skated away.

"Yevon what was with her?"

Dona asked rolling her eyes.

"She's in my Algebra class, totally a weirdo, ya? She hangs out with that gothic chick..."

Wakka responded as-a-matter-of-factly. Dona folded her arms,

"She has no right to talk as if she is better then us, did you hear the way she talked to me? Ugh!"

Tidus turned to face Dona,

"Oh yeah, speaking of talking, I gotta talk to you about... us."

He announced. Dona looked at him with a stupid look on her face,

"Well, spit it out!"

"Yeah well I was thinking more of _alone_...?"

Tidus asked returning the look. Dona rolled her eyes,

"C'mon Tidus, how long have we known each other? You know that anything you can say in front of me, you can say in front of my peeps!"

Tidus shrugged,

"Alright, then I wanna break up with you."

Dona gasped and Wakka made a few surprised 'ooh' sounds. Dona's clan also looked at Tidus in amazement,

"Ugh, what are you saying?"

Dona asked her jaw dropped.

"You heard me... we're over."

Tidus repeated with a simple tone in his voice. Dona shook her head and put her hands up as if saying 'shut up',

"Yevon, Tidus, let's just forget about your stupid behavior. In fact, let's forget about your stupidity and I'll see you at the dance on Friday night, ok?"

She said in a fake sweetness, then got up, her clan following her.

"Damn, you got some nerve, ya?"

Wakka said with a chuckle,

"You like someone else?"

He asked. A small smile was formed across Tidus' face,

"Actually I do."

"Who is it?"

Wakka asked curiously. Tidus shrugged,

"Dunno, beats me."

Wakka gave him a 'are you crazy' look then got up,

"You are one crazy dude, ya?"

He said with a laugh, and walked towards the door, trying to catch up with Rikku. Tidus got up getting ready to go but then he saw Yuna skating towards him with the salad in her hands,

"Oh, yeah, they're all gone... sorry 'bout that… but hold on,"

Tidus said digging in his pockets,

"No its ok, I got it."

Yuna said with a soft smile. Tidus just looked into her eyes for one second then headed towards the door, catching up to the guys.

·······································

I've been working forever! Yuna thought with a tired sigh. She glanced up at the clock: it was time for her shift to end. She took off her somewhat embarrassing skates and took off her apron, heading towards the door. She couldn't keep her mind off of Tidus' eyes though; they were so amazing...

She was dazing off. She smacked herself in the forehead and got into her car, starting it up. Pretty soon she came across her step-mother's house. She sighed walking in,

"Yuna! Pick this mess up, right this moment!"

Her step-mother ordered. Yuna grumbled to herself and started to clean the mess up. Afterwards, she headed upstairs and grabbed a seat and pulled it up towards her computer. She signed into her instant messenger and noticed blitzer4life was on. She smiled as he opened her up,

blitzer4life says: I have been thinking about u all day long I rly wnt 2 c u

Yuna shook her head and typed in,

princessgrl192 says: ive been thinking about u 2

blitzer4life says: so like when can I c u

princessgrl192 says: soon

After hours of chatting Yuna look up at her clock and noted that it said '2:00 AM' she gasped to herself and then started to type something,

princessgrl192 says: weve been at this 4 hours like last nite.

·······································

Tidus sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly then typed,

blitzer4life says: yea I cant go 2 bed 2 nite without knowing that well meet can u meet me at the skool dance on Friday

·······································

Yuna hesitated a little bit. She _had_ to go,

princessgrl192 says: ok then were shall I find u

blitzer4life says: meet me midnight in the middle of the dance floor

princessgrl192 says: ok well I should probably get 2 bed now lol bye

blitzer4life says: goodnight

·······································

End Of Second Chapter.


	3. It's A Mystery

A/n: nothing really to say this chapter. I want to thank my only reviewers of the chapter though: **kyritawuv** and **xTidusLuvrNoellex**. I appreciate your reviews. I really hope I get more reviews though. But no matter what, I will continue this story.

Also, I agree with you guys about Hilary Duff... _not_ as beautiful as Yuna, and definitely not as cool as Yuna!

-chloè

······························

Chapter 3.

It's A Mystery.

"Yuna, wake up! You have so many chores to do!"

Yuna yawned not wanting to open her bi-colored eyes. She could hear her step mom having fits down stairs,

"Darn it, Yuna! Get your arse down here and clean up right _now_!"

Back to reality... Yuna thought opening her tired eyes. She realized she had feel asleep on the keyboard, _again_. She had done it many times before; chatting with blitzer4life all night.

She put on some new clothes and headed downstairs. Her step mom stood there with impatience in her eyes. Yuna headed towards her step sister's rooms and cleaned up their rooms right away, then she grabbed her backpack, hearing the horn from Lulu's van.

"Remember you have to work tonight!"

Reminded her step mom. Yuna approached her with the biggest puppy eyes,

"Fiona can I please take off tonight? I really need to go to the autumn dance! Please?"

She begged. Fiona glared at her with big eyes and shook her head,

"No way! You need to stop putting yourself before others, Yuna. Now get to school, and remember, you _must_ work tonight."

She confirmed. Yuna drooped her head into her neck, and headed outside, getting into the passenger side of Lulu's car.

"You won't believe this! Blitzer4life invited me to meet him at midnight in the center of the dance floor at the autumn dance and Fiona won't let me go"

"You're _still_ talking to that secret admirer of yours? Come on, Yuna! Chatting isn't even realistic, you know! It's a waste of energy, at least that's what I think."

Lulu said in interruption. Yuna's jaw dropped,

"Oh come _on_, Lu! I thought you were on _my_ side! Anyways, this guy IM-ed the most beautiful poem last night..."

She said dreamily. Lulu rolled her eyes,

"Sounds too good to be true, don't you think so?"

"Lulu! Why do you have to always be so _negative_? I mean, can't you just be happy for me?"

Yuna asked surprised by her friend's sudden negativity. Lulu sighed heavily as she stopped at a red light,

"I just think you shouldn't get your hopes up."

Just then, a car zoomed by them, jamming loud hip-hop and R&B music. Yuna looked over Lulu's head and realized it was 'the group'.

"There goes our parking spot..."

Lulu said in a monotone voice.

"So how did things go with Wakka last night?"

Yuna asked juicy for details. Lulu shook her head disappointedly,

"Not too well. I got to his house and his little brother was home and was all over me. Then Wakka started to yell at him, and they got in a huge fight"

"Over you?"

Yuna cut her off in question. Lulu laughed,

"Doubt that, but they _were_ fighting over something!"

"Oh, did you guys get the project done though?"

Inquired Yuna.

"No. Wakka said that he has blitz practice so I would have to do the rest of the project."

Replied Lulu as they drove up to the school. The normal 'group' was situated in their parking spot. Lulu occupied a parking space far away from them. Her and Yuna got out, dragging their backpacks along with them.

······························

Yuna grabbed her books and headed into her gym class a bit late. This was the only class she had with Tidus in it. Mr. Arnold turned around from talking about football and faced her,

"Why hello there, Miss Lesca, late as always?"

Yuna could hear some kids snicker and Dona's group saying stuff like 'diner girl' and other dirty comments.

"S-sorry."

Yuna said realizing the anger in Mr. Arnold's tone. She bashfully walked over to the only unoccupied place, which was far in the corner.

"That's that total freak from the diner. She works there like 24/7 and her mom's that fat ass Fiona chick."

She heard a guy comment to another guy. Yuna burned with anger; Fiona was _not_ her mother, nor would she ever call her _mother_. Fiona treated Yuna like dirt, nothing else.

······························

"I think I dazed out in gym class today again."

Yuna murmured walking by Lulu down the hall. Lulu chuckled,

"Don't you always? I mean, Tidus Murray's in your class, am I right? You like him, don't you?"

She asked. Yuna blushed. She didn't like Tidus, but he _was_ cute. She knew she would never get near him though. He wouldn't look at her in one million years.

"Hey! You're Lulu, right?"

A familiar voice said. The voice usually sounded snotty or taunting, but this time it was perky and cheerful; Rikku Gippert. Yuna titled her head watching Rikku's usual frowning face become a wide smile,

"Listen... I have one word to say to you,"

Rikku's sweetness faded and a huge frown was now smacked across her face. She jammed her finger into Lulu's face,

"_Never_ touch Wakka! He's _mine_!"

She hissed, and stomped off in rage. Lulu started to walk again, completely ignoring what previously happened. Yuna rushed up to her,

"Um, excuse me? What was that about!"

She asked anxiously. Lulu ignored her question and stopped in the middle of the hallway,

"It's called Rikku Gippert... _bitching_."

She added and started to walk again. Yuna wasn't satisfied just yet though. She grabbed onto Lulu's arm,

"I believe she said that you were stealing Wakka from her! I think Wakka might like you, Lulu!"

She squealed in delight. Lulu yanked away from Yuna's grip,

"Yeah... _right_. I'll see you tonight at the autumn dance if you sneak out, or whatever."

Lulu said, walking away from Yuna.

······························

After school, Yuna headed to her favorite spot: the softball field. She liked to go there and practice some baseball lots of times. It reminded her of playing baseball with her father.

To her surprise, she saw Lulu waiting for her,

"You know me too well, Lu!"

Yuna exclaimed with a laugh. Lulu returned the laugh and pitched the ball to her. Yuna grabbed the bat and rubbed it onto the base,

"R-eaaady!"

She exclaimed with a giggle. Lulu pitched her the ball. Yuna hit it with ease and it flew over towards two familiar boys playing on the opposite side; Tidus Murray and Wakka DiMaggio.

"You have got to be kidding me..."

Lulu mumbled.

······························

"Whoa! A girl hit that, brudda!"

Wakka exclaimed before realizing that the _girl_ was Yuna. Tidus grinned,

"Now that's something!"

He said picking the ball up.

"So, you going to the dance t'night with Dona?"

Wakka asked curiously. Tidus' lips curved to the side as he threw the ball back to Yuna who day-dreamingly said 'thank you!'.

"Your welcome!"

Tidus said back and then turned to face Wakka,

"Nah. I'm not going with Dona."

"What! Are you crazy, brudda? She's like the most popular girl in the school you guys are _supposed_ to go together! Who else you gonna go with?"

Wakka asked patting his mitt. Tidus smiled and laughed,

"I dunno! It's a mystery!"

······························

"Why don't you go over to Wakka and say hi?"

Yuna asked with a teasing smile. Lulu rolled her eyes and leaned against the fence,

"Yeah... _right_. Speaking of which, have you talked to your little secret admirer lately? I mean, it's odd that he constantly IM-ed you and now he's not..."

"Well, he said if I want to meet him then I would have to meet him tonight and"

"Yuna, just go tonight! What do you have to lose? I mean, you're like overly obsessed with this guy and you won't even give-up a night to see him!"

Lulu bellowed at her. Yuna put her arms in front of her defensively,

"I'm sorry! But, it's Fiona! She'll kill me if she finds out that I snuck out."

"Who _cares_ what Fiona thinks? She's not your mother!"

Lulu butted in. Yuna bit her lip and smiled,

"Guess you're right. Come on, I have to get a costume!"

She exclaimed with excitement.

······························

Tidus pulled his blue sports car up to the car shop that his father, Jecht, owned. It was called 'Jecht's', named after him of course. Tidus worked there, washing cars.

He heard some giggling and looked over yonder to see Yuna's strange-looking vehicle driving up. Tidus walked up to them casually as they talked to each other giggling like little girls.

"You need a wax!"

Tidus exclaimed. Yuna gasped,

"What!"

Tidus laughed,

"I was talking about the car!"

Yuna blushed a little. Tidus then started to write down what needed to be done. But suddenly two extremely dirty cars drove up into the car-wash beeping their horns loudly, giggling insanely,

"Tidus! We need our cars washed!"

Squealed a somewhat familiar tone. Tidus bent down to Yuna's level and handed her a check,

"I'll be right back,"

He said, disappearing into the car-shop. Yuna glared at the two girls standing impatiently next to the cars, it was Hannah and Lisa. Yuna got out of her car and folded her arms standing next to them,

"So. How much did it cost you to get the car dirty?"

She asked with a fake sweetness. Hannah rolled her eyes,

"OMG like, what-ever, mother wants you back at home so you like better go, and stop day-dreaming, you're _never _going to get the eyes of Tidus! Hmph!"

She squealed in a 'I'm too-good-for-you' voice. Lisa smirked,

"Like ya, so like, leave, like, right now!"

"Girl, no one says like anymore."

Grumbled Hannah.

"Like, oops... heh, I mean, oops."

Lisa said blushing. Yuna glared at them, and then walked back towards her car. She got in and Lulu looked at her wonderingly,

"Oh my Yevon Lulu, I cannot _stand_ them!"

Yuna whined, starting up the car. Lulu chuckled,

"I am so glad I don't have siblings."

······························

"This one?"

Yuna asked, holding up a costume. Lulu folded her arms impatiently,

"Whichever."

"You're gonna hafta pay _extra_..."

A snobby voice snarled. The two turned around to face Rikku Gippert. What was with her, showing up everywhere?

"Excuse _me_ but we have every right to get the correct price! Just because you don't like girls that aren't stuck-up like you."

Yuna grumbled. Rikku stepped forward jabbing a finger into her face,

"What did you say _FREAK_?"

"You heard me!"

Yuna cried defensively. Rikku shoved her towards the clothing racket, causing Yuna to fall into the clothes,

"Get outta this shop! You don't deserve to _be_ at the party tonight!"

She hissed. Lulu walked over to Yuna, helping her up. She glared at Rikku,

"Leave Yuna alone. What has she done to you?"

"Shut up, Anderson. I could get your butt kicked in a split second, and you know that! So don't try to play all innocent on me!"

Rikku shouted. Lulu dragged Yuna out of the shop, who was near tears.

"Don't listen to her, she's like that to everyone who's not popular."

Lulu said in a soothing tone. Yuna smiled, holding back tears,

"I just wish people would accept me for who I am. It seems like everyone dislikes me because of I work at the diner... and because I'm not popular. I feel like I don't fit in at _all_."

Just then, her cell-phone beeped, causing her to open it, wiping the tears from her eyes.

blitzer4life says: hey

princessgrl192 says: hi

blitzer4life says: sup

princessgrl192 says: do you ever feel like u don't fit in

blitzer4life says: yeah. I can be in the middle of a crowd and I feel like I don't fit in it happens all the time

princessgrl192 says: oh then thank yevon im not alone lol

blitzer4life says: lol

blitzer4life says: u shouldn't worry about what people say though because I've realized that most of the insults people have are just lies and I still don't get why they want 2 bring people down so badly

princessgrl192 says: because they don't have anything else better 2 do lol

blitzer4life says: possibly lol

blitzer4life says: well I gtg my dad is got me doin stuff so c ya 2night?

princessgrl192 says: yes tonight definitely

blitzer4life says: awesome well c ya then love ya

princessgrl192 says: love ya 2 bye

"Yevon..."

Lulu said watching as Yuna closed up her phone,

"Whoever it is _really_ likes you..."

Lulu said with a laugh. Yuna pushed her playfully,

"Whatever! Anyways, I need to find a costume!"

Lulu looked down in deep thought for a second, then smiled,

"I have the _perfect_ idea..."

······························

"Tidus, didn't I tell you that you're going to play _blitzball_... not go to college? As my son, you have to walk in my footsteps!"

Jecht lectured. Tidus looked down with rage,

"Why do I have to live your life? This is mine, and I want to go to college!"

He argued. Jecht frowned,

"Shut your mouth, boy. You're _my_ son, which means you will do what _I_ did. You're going to follow in my footsteps no matter what!"

He shouted poking a finger towards Tidus. Tidus gave him a frown and then brushed passed him angrily, slamming the door of the shop.

······························

End Of Third Chapter.


	4. Cinderella And Prince Charming

A/n: okay so Yunie is getting her dress for the big autumn dance where she supposed to meet blitzer4life, but for real, who is this blitzer4life (hehe I guess it's pretty obvious by now, but o well) anyways, read this chappie and find out. But don't be too lazy, remember to leave a review... and... and... something good will happen to you tonight at midnight... (you're true love will kiss u hehe) lol j/k don't get your hopes up, but still, I will bring you good luck with my own beautiful reviews!

And umm... check out xTidusLuvrNoellex story 'Stuck' written by the two of us, and review ! we want some more reviews so she can update :-) well, l8r

-chloè

·········································

Chapter 4.

Cinderella and Prince Charming.

"Ugh! Lulu! I _really _am in desperate need of a costume, you know! I have no idea what to wear!"

Yuna wailed looking around for a good costume store. Lulu folded her arms and glanced over towards the 'Besaidian Mall'.

"Perfect. I hope they're still open,"

She said dragging Yuna towards the mall. They walked in and Lulu looked at the map-key searching for a costume place.

"Let's see... 'Joe's Costume Shop'... bingo."

She said,

"First floor, and it's pretty close to us, look for it."

Yuna nodded and they continued to walk until she saw a shop with blinking lights that stated 'Joe's Costume Shop'. Her and Lulu walked in and decided to take a look around.

"Hello ladies! Need some help... _Lulu_?"

A boy with spiked up red hair and hazel eyes asked approaching the two girls. Lulu winced to notice it was none other than Wakka's brother, Chappu,

"Chappu! Why in Spira are you working here?"

Lulu asked in a surprised voice. Chappu smiled,

"Just here to make some bucks. You goin' to the costume party t'night? Wakka's going with Rikku Gippert."

"Yeah I know. And I am going. Listen, we need a good costume for Yuna over here, she's got a big date."

Explained Lulu. Yuna blushed and bashfully looked to the floor. Chappu looked at her and smirked,

"Oh really? Sounds cool. Well, don't you worry, Yuna, I'll get ya all set up!"

He exclaimed and pointed to a clothing rack,

"Here are some awesome costumes you should try on. But I think you'd do good in a nun or hula girl costume, ya?"

Yuna took a good look at the costumes and shook her head disappointedly,

"Um no, these are definitely not for me."

She said and pointed out how revealing the hula skirt was. Chappu shrugged and started searching for more costumes,

"How about... a doctor?"

"No."

"Moogle?"

"No..."

"Tonberry?"

"No!"

"Cait Sith?"

"No!"

"CHOCOBO?"

"NO!"

Yuna shouted. Lulu had to put her hand on Yuna's shoulder to calm her down. Chappu backed away almost frightened by Yuna's outburst. Yuna looked down,

"I, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out like that... I just, these aren't for me, you know? And I would never wear a chocobo costume..."

"It's alright, ya? I have a friend who has the same taste as you. I have the perfect costume for you..."

Chappu said walking towards the cash register. Yuna looked at Lulu who just shrugged as if saying 'I don't know what he's planning'. Yuna watched as Chappu came back with a box. Yuna opened it to reveal...

"A PIG! Chappu! Are you _insane_!"

She asked loud enough for the rest of the store to hear. They all turned around staring at her. Chappu laughed nervously. He looked over at Lulu; she was staring at a mask of some sort.

"Lulu? Find something interesting?"

Chappu asked referring to Lulu's leering. Lulu grabbed onto the mask,

"Yes. I have the perfect idea. Here,"

She said handing Chappu some gil. Yuna gave her a crazy look and Lulu grabbed the bag from Chappu's hands,

"Lu! What in Yevon's name are you"

"I have the perfect dress for this. You could look like a princess."

Lulu cut her off and got into her car. Yuna hesitated for a second, then got in the passenger's seat,

"Okay. I trust you, Lu. But exactly what are _you _going to wear?"

"W-wait!"

Someone's voice shouted, interrupting Yuna; Chappu came running out of the shop and ran up to Lulu's side of the van. She rolled down the window impatiently,

"I, I was wonderin' if ya... would go to the dance w-with me!"

Chappu exclaimed out of breath. Lulu folded her arms and looked at Yuna who was giving her a anxious look. Lulu looked back at Chappu and smiled faintly at him,

"Ya sure, meet me there. I have to go home and get something for Yuna anyways."

Lulu said starting the car up. Chappu smiled as they drove off, waving,

"See ya Lu!"

·········································

"It should be here somewhere..."

Lulu said looking through boxes of clothes. Yuna waited by her doorstep impatiently,

"Lulu, I just don't understand why you're doing all this for me!"

She yelled. Lulu finally found it; her mother's old wedding dress. She smiled remembering the day her mother wore it. She knew it would excellent on Yuna. For once, she wanted Yuna to feel special tonight, and being her best friend, she definitely had the power to do that.

She grabbed out a beautiful white wedding dress which was sleeveless and seemed to poof out at the bottom. It was beautiful, simple beautiful.

"Come here, Yuna."

Lulu called. Yuna sucked in her breath and came into Lulu's room, her hands clasped together nervously. She looked into the box, sitting on her knees and gasped,

"Lulu! Are you _crazy_? I cannot wear this, it's too-it's too beautiful!"

She gushed. Lulu shook her head and pulled it out,

"It's not too beautiful, and you _are_ going to wear it."

She commanded handing the dress to Yuna,

"Now hurry up, I know the _perfect _hairstyle for that dress."

She said pushing Yuna towards the bathroom. Yuna smiled back at her and went into the bathroom deciding to abide by Lulu's commands.

·········································

"Dude! We're supposed to be the three musketeers! Where the hell is your outfit?"

Gippal asked Tidus as he approached him and Wakka, who were obviously dressed as the _two _musketeers. Tidus folded his arms,

"I couldn't find my musketeer outfit, so I decided to be Prince Charming instead."

Gippal and Wakka snickered murmuring 'figures' under their breath. Tidus sighed looking around. I wonder where she is... he thought. He saw Dona come down the stage stairs wearing a angel suit, well, from what he could see it looked more like a hooker suite, but oh well.

"Man I can't believe you're meeting that chick here. What if she's like some loser who hangs out at Starbucks?"

Wakka asked with a chuckle. Tidus elbowed him,

"Hey, she sounded pretty cool online!"

"Like that says anything..."

Gippal muttered sipping his drink. Just then, they were all interrupted, including all the folks dancing wildly, by the door flying open. Lulu and Chappu walked in, linking arms. Lulu was wearing a more of a witch outfit that looked strangely attractive on her.

"... Is that my bro!"

Wakka asked gaping at the two. Gippal chuckled,

"Sure is."

"What! He never had permission to steal Lu and"

Wakka began but then Rikku popped out of nowhere kissing him on the neck,

"Heey Wakka,"

She greeted sending pecks down his neck. Wakka cringed a little and noticed Gippal slightly checking Rikku out. But Tidus' attention was faced on the girl behind Lulu and Chappu. She was wearing more of a wedding gown, and her hair was brunette but fell down to her shoulders, a little bit pulled in a clip. It was completely curly, and she had a mask over her face, her bangs swept to the side. Tidus had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"Whoa! Who is _THAT_!"

Gippal asked, his jaw dropping. Tidus grinned,

"I think I know."

Gippal and Wakka looked at each other and both said in unison,

"No way!"

·········································

"Yuna, I'm going to go dance with Chappu, so, you don't mind if I leave you here, do you?"

Lulu asked. Yuna shook her head,

"No, I'm fine."

She said, adjusting her wedding gown. Lulu smiled at her, and took off with Chappu by her side. Yuna sighed and looked around, hoping to find this blitzer guy.

"Did it ever occur to you that you are standing at exactly the _middle _of the dance floor?"

A seductive voice enquired. Yuna smiled and turned around to be faced by Seymour Guado. He's blitzer? Yuna wondered,

"Seymour! _You're _blitzer4life?"

She asked in surprise. Her smile had vanished. Seymour smirked,

"Yes, I will blitz for life and eternity, now let me dance with you. It is called the 'Guado dance'. Perfect for people who were destined to be together, as in you and I!"

He exclaimed, trying to embrace Yuna. She moved away, leading Seymour to embrace some weird girl with geeky classes,

"Eww! Get away from mee!"

She cried running away. Yuna sighed heavily,

"Maybe this was all just a waste of time..."

She thought out loud, starting to walk away. She could feel a presence behind her though.

"Princess girl?"

A somewhat familiar voice asked from behind her. Yuna looked down for a second then turned around slowly and saw the boy's face,

"Tidus Murray?"

She asked, astonished by the sight. Tidus smiled at her, those beautiful azure eyes staying on hers,

"Uh, yeah. That's me, you know who I am?"

He asked somewhat surprised and with a hint of stupidity in his tone. Yuna shook her head and picked her dress up,

"Yeah. I know exactly who you are... I knew this wasn't meant to be... I have to go,"

She said heading towards the exit. But to her surprise, Tidus ran after her, stopping her,

"Wait! It wasn't a mistake. I mean, c'mon, we've been chatting 24/7 and you're not even gonna talk to me?"

He asked blocking the exit. Yuna didn't say anything.

"C'mon, are you like upset that I'm blitzer4life?"

Tidus asked persistently. Yuna shook her head,

"I just... how can you be the star player of the blitzball team, school president, most popular boy in school, and... side poet? That's impossible!"

She exclaimed. Tidus smiled at her,

"Yeah! But don't you remember what I told you? When I talk to you I'm that person. Give me a chance to be that guy!"

He was literally pleading her. She couldn't refuse though,

"Okay."

"Yeah, so what's your name...?"

Tidus asked, but was interrupted by Seymour approaching them, angrily. He looked at Tidus and frowned,

"Hmph! Tidus Aims... with the beautiful lady! How... unique. Always him never me, ugh, I hate this school!"

He grumbled walking away. Yuna couldn't help but giggle a little. Tidus looked at her day-dreamingly,

"Listen, it's kinda loud and crowded in here, care to join me outside?"

He suggested. Yuna smiled showing a front set of teeth,

"I would."

She said, and they headed towards the exit.

·········································

"Ugh! What does she think she's doing taking Tidus like that... I hate her... but Yevon I love her dress!"

Complained Dona folding her arms. Her group just nodded in agreement.

"Well, she's _not _going to get away with it! Stupid diner girl... humph."

She grumbled.

·········································

"You call this a _costume_? This is like the three piggies, except there's only two!"

Hannah shouted at Lisa as they stumbled through their 'piggy' costumes. Lisa folded her arms,

"WELL what did you _want _me to get? I thought it was so adorable, I couldn't pass it up!"

She cried. Hannah rolled her eyes then noticed the back of Yuna and Tidus' hair,

"Hmm... I know that girl from somewhere..."

Hannah whispered.

·········································

"That's it, I can't take this no more!"

Wakka bellowed. Gippal raised an eye brow at him, along with Rikku.

"Rikku, we're over."

Wakka said monotone. Rikku looked at him for a second and Gippal smirked a little.

"What! But why? Is it another girl?"

Rikku asked hurtfully. Wakka grinned,

"Ya, it is."

"Who!"

Wakka looked over at Lulu who was dancing with Chappu. Rikku stood there in complete awe as Wakka walked over to them,

"Hey bro, you don't mind if I take Lu for a sec, do ya?"

He asked. Lulu raised an eye brow at him. What? Since when? I thought I was crazy gothic girl or something... She thought and stopped moved away from Chappu, who looked like he was in fury.

"Uh, eh, if Lu doesn't mind..."

Chappu said scratching his head. Lulu shook her head,

"I... don't mind."

Wakka smiled and switched spots with Chappu,

"Hey Lu."

·········································

"Where are we going?"

Yuna asked walking by Tidus. Tidus smiled as they reached the back of the party, where there were small lights lit up and a small column-type balcony a little ways from them.

"So... if I would guess you are, would you tell me?"

Tidus asked. Yuna smiled,

"10 questions to find out!"

She exclaimed. Tidus folded his arms and continued walking next to her,

"Alright... you do go to Besaid High, right?"

"Of course I do!"

Yuna proclaimed giggling softly. Tidus shrugged,

"Just checking... so I do know you?"

Yuna nodded slowly. Tidus looked down for a second,

"Hmm..."

He looked into her bi-color eyes. Man, her eyes look so familiar. He thought, but he couldn't put his finger to who's they belonged to.

"Yevon, you'd think I'd remember because of those eyes... there so beautiful."

He complimented, putting his hand on her cheek. She slowly grabbed onto his hand,

"Maybe you were looking, but you weren't _seeing_."

Tidus put his hand down and looked down,

"But, hey you still have eight questions left!"

Yuna exclaimed with a chuckle. Tidus grinned,

"Alright. What do you prefer more; a big Mac, or a salad?"

Yuna looked at him in surprise,

"A big Mac. But why does it matter!"

"It's just that all the girls I know only care about one thing: eating right. I like girls would a hearty appetite."

Explained Tidus. Yuna smiled at him. She couldn't believe _he _was blitzer4life.

"Okay... so next question: were you disappointed when you found out I was blitzer4life?"

Inquired Tidus. Yuna looked down with a small hint of red on her cheeks,

"No."

"...Oh... were you glad?"

Tidus asked. Yuna was just surprised he was asking her such personal questions!

"Surprisingly... yea."

Yuna responded blushing. Tidus smiled at her. He had never met a girl like her before; never. She was so different. She didn't care about her weight, or her looks, she was real.

"So, will you dance with me?"

Tidus asked. Yuna looked at him day-dreamingly,

"... There's no music..."

"That'll be no problem."

Tidus added and started humming something. Yuna giggled obnoxiously; he sucked. He stopped and smirked,

"Guess I better stop or I'll scare the band over there away."

He laughed a little and Yuna joined him. He then offered a hand towards Yuna. She accepted it and started to dance with him. The entire time she couldn't keep her eyes off of those oceans in his eyes; they were so marvelous... so beautiful.

Tidus couldn't believe he had never recognized this girl before; she had the most beautiful two-colored eyes, and cutest smile he had ever seen in his life. And other then that, she was real, she wasn't all about make-up and riches. She was herself.

Just then, the band started to play 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain.

"You still have six questions left..."

Yuna whispered. Tidus looked at her for a second with the same dreamy look he had in his eyes before,

"Are you... in some of my classes?"

He asked raising an eye brow. Yuna looked down and nodded. Tidus lifted up her chin, and caressed her face, still glancing into her eyes. He then was about to lift up her mask, but she moved his hand away.

"So... umm."

She said awkwardly blushing. Tidus decided to speak up,

"So, do you, princess girl, think you made a mistake coming here tonight?"

He asked. Yuna looked at him and smiled faintly,

"Of course not... but, do you, Tidus Murray, ever want to see me again?"

She asked. Tidus looked at her with a goofy smile and said,

"Well... I'd have to think about that one,"

He said teasingly. Yuna giggled softly and Tidus grinned at her,

"Absolutely."

He whispered, and started to remove her mask. Suddenly, her cell phone rang stating it was almost midnight. She then started to run away,

"Um thanks, I had a great night tonight, it was wonderful!"

She exclaimed starting to run. But Tidus ran after her,

"Hey wait! When can I see you again?"

He asked but realized she was far away from him and couldn't hear him.

·········································

"And the winner is... Cinderella and Prince Charming!"

Exclaimed the teacher.

·········································

End Of Chapter 4.

Sorry it was like ending like that, I would've continued but…

Remember to review!


End file.
